


The Ten Duel Commandments

by Ardeejay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Mention of Loki/Grandmaster, Mention of Stephen Strange and a few other characters that don’t actually appear, Tony is overdramatic and rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardeejay/pseuds/Ardeejay
Summary: Steve endorsed Stephen Strange for student union president. Tony is indignant and has listened to the Hamilton soundtrack entirely too much.





	The Ten Duel Commandments

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize ahead of time if I got anything horribly wrong about college or Hamilton (I went to community college and i haven’t had the chance to see Hamilton)

   

 **Number one!** **  
****The challenge: demand satisfaction** **  
** **If they apologize, no need for further action**

 

   “I challenge you to a duel!” Steve blinked at Tony’s declaration, looking down at his slightly shorter friend. Tony put his hands on his hips and looked straight back at him, absolutely determined. Bucky, sprawled on the couch nearby, looked thoroughly entertained.

   “he thinks he’s the Burr to your Hamilton” he offered Steve with a yawn. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to detangle it. The nap he’d just finished taking had snarled it up but good. “Y’know, cause you endorsed Stephen for student union president instead of him”. He stretched and started hunting for his cell phone, intent on ordering a pizza for lunch or dinner, whatever meal was next.

   “Unless you want to apologize” Tony offered. The gleam in his eye made it pretty obvious that he really didn’t want Steve to though. Steve shook his head.

   “I’m not gonna apologize for endorsing the person I thought would be the best one for the job.” He declared. Behind him Bucky snorted. It sounded odd given his position hanging off the side of the couch, looking under it for his phone.

   “He means he picked what he figured would be the lesser of two evils” he declared cheerfully as he righted himself, phone in hand. Steve sighed and pinched his nose. He’d been hoping Bucky would quit commenting even though he knew it was probably a lost cause.

   “I felt that Stephen would do the most good for the student body, and run things in a way that would be firm but fair” he said, attempting to explain himself in more detail. Bucky, now ordering his pizza, smirked without looking away from his phone screen.

   “Translation: you’re both assholes but he figured Stephen would actually do things for us. The only thing you’d do is throw parties every chance you got.” He explained. “Hey Stevie, Pepperoni?” He added, looking up.

   “Oh we are definitely dueling” Tony declared. “And you’ll need a second” Steve sighed again. He was slightly amused honestly, but he was determined not to let Tony realize.

   “Okay. And yeah, Buck. Pepperoni please.” He said. He wondered if Tony meant to do it with actual guns. He certainly hoped not.

   “Good” Tony declared cheerfully and headed off. Steve watched him for a moment before flopping down on the couch next to Bucky. Bucky tapped send to put in their pizza order and then set his phone aside and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

   “What even is my life?” Steve questioned, laying his head on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky chuckled and gave him a squeeze.

   “Never boring?” He offered. Steve laughed softly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

   “That’s definitely true” he agreed, smiling. “By the way, after all that oh so helpful commentary I’m asking Sam to be my second.” He added. He laughed when Bucky growled mock indignantly and tackled him so he tilted sideways onto the couch.

 

 **Number two!** **  
** **If they don’t, grab a friend, that’s your second**

 

   “Hey Platypus!” Tony said cheerfully as he walked into Rhodey’s dorm with Peter, his regular babysitting charge, on his hip. Peter happily waved the plush lightsaber he was holding, intent on showing it off to Rhodey.

   “Hey Tone. Hey Peter. Awesome lightsaber.” Rhodey said cheerfully, ruffling Peter’s curls as Tony sat down next to him on his bed.

   “Fank you!” Peter said happily, leaning into Rhodey’s hand. Tony, smiling, shifted him so he was sitting on the bed between him and Rhodey.

   “Little dude doesn’t have daycare today and May got called in to cover Professor Temple’s class” he explains, not bothering to add that he’d had to convince May that he’d be okay if he skipped a class to baby-sit. Rhodey was well aware that he was skipping and that it wouldn’t put a dent in his grades. “Do you want a book to look at kiddo?” He asked, focusing back on Peter and motioning towards the kid’s Lego brick backpack that he’d set on the floor. Peter nodded happily.

   “Pease” he responded, making grabby hands at his bag. Tony unzipped it and got him settled with a Where’s Waldo book before grinning at Rhodey over his head. Rhodey raised an eyebrow at him.

   “Wanna be my second in a duel against Steve?” Tony asked, still grinning, completely undeterred by Rhodey’s expression.

   “...with actual guns?” Rhodey questioned. He was curious but not even remotely shocked. Tony shook his head, amused that Rhodey thought he would even consider that a possibility. Unless…

   “With blanks?” He offered, already wondering if he can find era appropriate guns that shoot blanks online. He could look for costumes for everyone too. The accuracy would be awesome.

   “No. No way. I’m not gonna watch you Brandon Lee yourself or Steve. Use nerf guns.” Rhodey said firmly. Tony thought about arguing for half a second but he was already imagining the modified Nerf guns he was gonna ask Loki to make so he decided not to argue.

   “Okay. We’ll use Nerf guns. If you’ll agree to be my second.” Tony negotiated, batting his eyes at Rhodey, who rolled his eyes at the display.

   “I was already gonna say yes, but it’s a yes absolutely if it keeps everyone alive and well” he said, amused. Tony happily pumped his fist, careful not to hit Peter as he did so.

   “Great! Wanna go get lunch to celebrate? I promised Petey here a happy meal” Tony said, grinning. Rhodey could practically see the gears turning in his head.

   “As long as we get back here before my next class” he said agreeably, smiling. A thought occurred to him as he cleaned up from where he’d been working on homework and Tony put the Where’s Waldo book back in Peter’s bag and slung it onto his shoulder. “Why didn’t you ask Bruce to be your second?” He asked Tony curiously, turning to look at him as Tony picked Peter back up.

   “Oh I did” Tony replied as he set Peter on his hip again. “He refused though, on the grounds of being a pacifist.” He chuckled at his friend’s reasoning. Rhodey chuckled too and followed him out of the dorm room, locking it behind them.

———

   “Let me get this straight” Sam said. He was sitting across from Steve at a table in the campus Starbucks. “Tony’s mad that you endorsed Strange for president of the student union and because he’s listened to the Hamilton soundtrack a few too many times he’s decided two of you should duel?” It was obvious from the expression on his face that he thought this was one of the funniest things he’d ever heard in his life.

   “That sums it up yeah” Steve agreed, running his hand through his hair. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t quite entirely keep a grin off his own face. The whole thing really was ridiculous.

   “Do you even know what kind of guns he intends to use?” Sam asked, even though he was willing to bet he knew the answer. He knew full well Steve’s tendency to leap without looking.

   “No idea” Steve admitted sheepishly. “He left before I got the chance to ask. But he wouldn’t want to use actual guns right?” He questioned hopefully. Sam snorted.

   “I dunno man. You know how big a drama queen Stark is. I wouldn’t put it past him.” He said, still grinning, before taking a sip of his coffee. Steve let his head fall onto the table in front of them.

   “Oh god. He is and I’m gonna die.” He said despairingly,voice muffled. Sam set his drink down before reaching over and patting him on the back.

   “Just because he probably wants to doesn’t mean you actually will. I’m sure Bruce or Rhodey will talk him out of using real guns. It’ll be paintball guns or something.” He reassured him. Steve tilted his head and looked up at him, puppy dog eyes in full effect.

   “Will you be my second?” He asked. “Apparently I need one and Bucky helped get me into this so I’ve already told him he doesn’t get to do it” he elaborated. Sam’s grin got, if possible, even bigger.

   “Wouldn’t miss it for the world man” he declared happily. I wanna see this go down” He declared, tilting his chair back on two feet.

   “You just want to see how over the top Tony’s gonna get with this” Steve accused, mock hurt. Sam nodded as he sipped his coffee again.

   “Oh hell yeah.” He agreed with a smirk. “I’m hoping to see you in full costume and all that good business” Steve laughed and flipped him off, Sam immediately returning the gesture, laughing too.

 

**Number three!**

**Have your seconds meet face to face**

**Negotiate a peace…** **  
****Or negotiate a time and place** **  
**  


  “So are we even going to bother trying to negotiate a peace treaty?” Sam asked as he pulled his laptop out of his bag. He and Rhodey had decided that since part of their duties as seconds was to meet up and try to negotiate, that they might as well kill two birds with one stone and have said meeting at the school library so they could study too.

   “Nah” Rhodey said, flicking through a textbook. “No point in it. Tony’s dead set on dueling” he made a quiet noise of triumph as he found the page he was looking for.

   “Cool” Sam said, perfectly content with making this whole thing easier and doing away with that part entirely. “So when and where then?” He asked, opening Microsoft Word and setting to work on an essay.

   “Saturday at 5 am? That way we can all go crawl back in bed afterwards?” Rhodey suggested. Sam paused and looked up from his paper, puzzled.

   “Saturday’s cool, but why 5 am?” He asked, curious. Rhodey chuckled and picked up his phone. He pulled up a page and handed it to Sam to read.

   “Apparently the tradition was to do it at dawn, so of course, Tony insists we do it at dawn.” He explained, motioning to the phone screen, voice full of fond amusement. Sam shook his head, smiling, as he read it.

   “Of course he does. Okay, Saturday at 5 am it is.” Sam agreed, amused too. He stuck a hand out, it feeling like the proper thing to do, and Rhodey shook on it.

 

**Number four!**

**If they don’t reach a peace, that’s alright** **  
****Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site** **  
****You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility** **  
** **You have him turn around so he can have deniability**

 

   “Nerf dueling pistols huh?” Loki repeated, grinning and rubbing his hands together in a way that Tony found both exciting and mildly unnerving. He somehow managed to look gorgeous, even barefoot and dressed casually in mint green leggings with a sushi pattern on them and an oversized black and white “American Gods” t-shirt, his hair pulled up in a messy bun and his black eyeliner and shadow gone smudged, as though he’d been wearing it a while. If Tony wasn’t terrified of his gigantic, muscular older brother Thor, who was a junior like Tony, he would totally hit on him. As it was, he simply nodded.

   “With bullets that’ll let out paint if we get hit” he added, grinning back. He totally trusted Loki’s ability to make it happen. He had a love of the dramatic and despite being a freshman was already planning on declaring a double major in theater and art. If anyone on campus could pull it off by Saturday morning it would be him.

   “mmm...it can be done. But what do I get out of it?” Loki asked, still grinning as he snagged a bottle of black nail polish and began touching up the chipped paint on his fingernails. Tony was pretty certain that he’d liked the idea enough that he could talk him into doing it without compensation, but decided he’d rather not risk being wrong.

   “I’ll pay you for it. Name your price Lokidoke.” He offered, watching him to see his reaction. He couldn’t imagine why Loki would turn him down but he wouldn’t be entirely shocked if he did. Loki was a tricky person, especially to negotiate with. Personally Tony thought he’d make a damn good lawyer.

   “You pay for the supplies plus some extra just for me AND get me two tickets to Ninja Sex Party. VIP.” Loki said as he sat the nail polish bottle aside for the moment and began blowing on the nails on his left hand. Tony nodded, hoping none of the sadness he felt was leaking into his smile.

   “Of course. Gonna take En?” He asked. It wasn’t exactly a secret on campus that Loki was pansexual and had a sugar daddy, an oddball artist named En Dwi Gast, though he went by the nickname The Grandmaster. It sucked knowing he’d be financing Loki’s date with someone else but he’d live. Loki shook his head.

   “My mom found out about him and freaked. So I ended things.” He said simply, rolling his eyes. Tony wouldn’t admit it but he thought it was kind of sweet in way, that he would end the relationship to make his mom, Frigga, happy. It was obvious how close the two of them were. It made Tony miss his own mom. He shoved that thought away though, not wanting to dwell on it.

   “Ah. So who then? Stephen? Thor? Kurt?” He wondered aloud, curious. He couldn’t imagine Stephen being into NSP, he didn’t know Kurt Wagner well enough to even guess at if he was a fan or not, and he didn’t know if Thor and Loki were getting along at the moment or not. Loki looked up at him, having started touching up the fingernails on his other hand. He was, Tony noticed, smiling almost bashfully.

   “Actually I was thinking you and I would go together” he admitted, purposely not phrasing it as a question, though his tone gave it away as being one. Tony grinned, shocked and pleased. He’d had no idea Loki was interested in him too.

   “I’d love to Lokes.” He agreed happily. Feeling brave now, he leaned over and kissed Loki on the cheek. He blushed immediately at the contact, which was just entirely too cute. Unable to resist, Tony melted and gently nuzzled against his cheek, still grinning.

   “Stop! You’re gonna make me mess up my nails even worse” Loki said, though he was giggling which Tony figured meant he wasn’t too mad. He laughed too and kissed him again before he hopped up.

   “I gotta go talk to Bruce. But I can come back afterwards if you want?” He offered. He was pretty sure the grin was permanently stuck on his face but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

   “Please” Loki nodded, smiling back. “I could use help with this damn chemistry homework” he motioned towards what he’d been attempting to complete before Tony had shown up. “I’m afraid science just isn’t my area” he added in a tone of mock sadness that clearly indicated how little he really cared about it. Tony laughed and nodded.

  “More than happy too Cupcake” he agreed happily. He blew Loki a final kiss and headed off to find Bruce, whistling “FYI I Wanna F Your A” to himself. Behind him Loki rolled his eyes, smiling fondly, as he recognized what Tony was humming.

———

   “Woah!” Tony blurted out as he walked into the science lab Bruce usually worked in. The last thing he’d expected to find when he went hunting for his science bro was to find him making out with Thor. Not that he hadn’t known that Bruce was bi too. They’d both come out in high school. He just would never have guessed that Thor was into dudes, or that Bruce would want to climb Thor like a tree. He was making a damn good attempt at doing just that though.

   “Hello Tony!” Thor stopped his thorough ravishing of Bruce’s mouth to say, being his usual sunny self. He didn’t make any effort to let go of Bruce however, who was blushing brought red and could barely bring himself to look Tony in the eye.

   “Hey Thor. If you’re gonna be all up on my Brucie then you definitely can’t get mad at me for taking your little brother out on a date” Tony declared, entertained to have caught them. He thought it seemed like a fair deal. He and Bruce were basically brothers, even if not biologically.

   “Why would I be mad?” Thor asked, puzzled. “Loki’s had a crush on you since sixth grade.” He looked thrilled to pieces on his baby brother’s behalf. Tony stared at him, opened mouthed. He was completely gobsmacked. He’d had absolutely no clue that Loki had been harboring feelings for him for so long. Though come to think of it, Frigga probably wouldn’t have been thrilled about their age gap back then so it was probably for the best.

   “Huh” he finally said once the shock had worn off. “well okay then. Can I borrow Bruce for a couple of minutes? I’ll give him right back afterwards and leave you two to your work” He asked, putting finger quotes around work with a grin, playfully teasing the two of them.

   “Of course!” Thor declared happily, cheerfully obvious to the teasing, which was par for the course really. He let Bruce go after giving him a quick peck on the lips. Bruce kissed back, not about to let his embarrassment keep him from kissing his boyfriend, and turned to Tony.

   “I’m guessing this is about the duel?” He guessed, resigned but amused. “I already told you I’m not gonna be your second. If Rhodey turned you down you’ll have to ask someone else. Clint would be thrilled I’m sure.” He suggested. Tony shook his head, smiling.

   “Nah. Rhodey already said yes, no worries. But we do need a Doctor to be on sight when it happens.” He explained. Bruce shook his head, though he still looked amused.

   “Rule four. right. But you do realize that A. I’m not a doctor yet, and B. Even when I get my PhD i won’t be a medical doctor right?” He asked. Tony nodded, both completely undeterred and not even remotely surprised that Bruce knew the rules of dueling.

   “We’re gonna be using Nerf guns so you shouldn’t have to actually do anything. And i don’t know any actual medical doctors that would willingly come watch a Nerf duel at 5 in the morning.” He replied. Bruce shrugged.

   “Okay. But I’m not turning around. I know it’s part of the rule but if you’re gonna make me get out of bed at 5 am to add to the historical accuracy of you and Steve shooting Nerf guns at each other, then I want to actually watch.” He bargained. Tony grinned and nodded.

   “It’s a deal Brucie Bear. And here, payment for your role” he said, pulling a giant bag of gummy worms out of his bag and handing it to him “By the way, how’d you and Thor end up a thing?” He asked, curious. Bruce blushed slightly, already happily tearing into the bag.

   “We got to talking about Jane and Betty one day. High school sweethearts and all. I told him about how much Betty’s dad had hated me, especially when I came out, and how he ended up pushing us into breaking up. Thor admitted that he was sad to break up with Jane as well but also sort of relieved for a few different reasons, one of which was because he was pan like his brother and wanted to explore what it was like to be with a guy. I admitted to having a crush on him and...yeah.” He explained, smiling, and popped a gummy worm into his mouth. Tony grinned again, thrilled for his friends. It was great to see them so happy together.

   “Cool. Well I’ll leave you guys alone. Be safe, use protection.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Bruce blushed even redder, though he was still smiling, and gently shoved Tony out of the lab door, Thor waving behind him.

 

 **Five!** **  
** **Duel before the sun is in the sky**

**Pick a place to die where it’s high and dry**

 

   Tony stumbled onto the quad, clutching the cup of coffee in his hands for dear life. Loki strolled beside him, casually sipping tea from a china tea cup. Tucked under his other arm was a wooden box with a vintage padlock on it, both of which he’d already owned much to Tony’s fascination, containing the Nerf pistols.

   Tony’s adherence to accuracy had run mostly out when it came to buying the costumes. Which was not to say they didn’t have them. They very much did. They just didn’t match the ones he and Loki discovered were worn by Burr and Hamilton during “The World Was Wide Enough.” Tony had immediately declared them boring and decided that they didn’t have to adhere exactly to the scene. As such, he was dressed in a replica of Burr’s costume from “Aaron Burr, Sir” and Loki (in a choice Tony wholeheartedly approved of) was decked out in Eliza’s blue-green “Schuyler Sisters” dress.

   He watched as Loki sat the box down by his feet once they reach the rough center of the quad and straightened up to see Thor joining them. “Hello Tony! Hello brother!” Thor said happily, covering his cheerful grin momentarily as he immediately followed his greeting with a yawn. Both of them grinned back at the sight of him. Thor was decked out as King George, complete with cloak and crown.

   “Hello Thor” he responded around a yawn of his own, still grinning. Loki reached over and stroked the fake fur of the cloak, unable to resist touching it.

   “Loathe though I am to admit it, lest I inflate your ego even more, this look suits you” Loki complimented him without stopping his petting. Thor blushed lightly, pleased. Tony suspected Loki didn’t compliment Thor much.

   “Thank you brother” he said happily. “You look lovely yourself.” He returned the compliment. Tony chuckled at the conversation. Of course Thor wouldn’t bat an eye at his brother wearing a dress.

  “Thank you” Loki said, smiling. He executed a perfect curtsy, which Tony was damn impressed by. He wolf whistled and Loki rolled his eyes, though he was still smiling. Tony gave him a kiss and looked to see if anyone else was there yet, waving when he realized Bruce was coming over. He was, like Loki, drinking tea, though out of a  TARDIS travel mug rather than a tea cup.

   “I still maintain that it’s ridiculous to have the duel’s doctor dressed as George Washington” he declared. Tony shrugged, grinning again.

    “You look good though.” He defended. Bruce smiled around a sip of tea, which he promptly choked on in surprise upon noticing Loki. Loki wiggled his fingers at him in a wave, thoroughly enjoying Bruce’s reaction.

   “You look pretty” he complimented him once he’d stopped coughing. He was nothing if not good at rolling with things. Loki blushed despite himself at being complimented again.

   “Thank you” He said, smiling. “Your second’s here” He added to Tony. Tony looked over and immediately knew that if he wasn’t happily taken by Loki he might have hit on his oldest best friend. Rhodey was dressed in Lafayette’s “Yorktown” costume and looked damn good in it.

   “You’re not supposed to look sexier than the duelists!” He teased as Rhodey walked up. Rhodey grinned.

   “Hey when you’ve got it, you’ve got it” He declared. Tony gave him a hug, grinning back. They both turned to look when they heard Natasha and Clint coming and Rhodey raised his eyebrows. “I think Natasha’s giving me a run for my money” He declared. She’d opted to cross-dress like Loki and was wearing Hamilton’s green “Cabinet Battle #1” costume.

   “Does everyone have to look sexier than me?” Tony asked no one in particular, mock offended. Natasha immediately pointed to Clint.

    “You’ve got him beat” she offered. Clint, in the blue and red coated outfit the ensemble wore as members of the army, looked indignant.

   “I think I look damn good” he declared, preening. Natasha rolled her eyes, though she was smiling at her boyfriend’s antics, and Tony patted him on the back.

   “You do look good man, but you’re definitely beat” he said. Clint shrugged and grinned, enjoying the costume anyways.

   “Ah well. I like it. And so long as Tasha finds me attractive that’s all that really matters.” He declared. “Kiss me Alexander?” He asked, turning to her. She laughed and obliged him as Sam, Bucky, and Steve walked up, the last of the group.

   Sam had opted for the simplicity of Hamilton’s opening number outfit and Bucky had insisted on Jefferson’s purple velvet costume, complete with walking stick. He’d slicked his hair back and put it in a ponytail and it was obvious how much Steve liked the whole look. He himself was wearing Hamilton’s army officer outfit per Tony’s insistence and it was definitely the right choice. Bucky agreed if the fact that he could barely keep his eyes off of him was anything to go by.

  

 **Number six!** **  
****Leave a note for your next of kin** **  
** **Tell ‘em where you been**

**Pray that hell or heaven lets you in**

 

“Great! Gang’s all here! Let’s do this thing!” Tony declared, so excited he was bouncing in place. Loki grinned and picked up the wooden box, pulling the key out of somewhere in his dress, though where exactly no one could say.

   “Come get your weapons boys” he called, letting Thor unlock it, though he opened it himself. Steve and Tony walked over and looked inside.

   “Wow. They’re really well done.” Steve said, impressed. He picked one up, as did Tony, who was nodding in agreeance.

   “You did damn good Lokes. What are they exactly?” He asked, curious. He knew they were repainted, but he didn’t recognize what guns Loki had used.

   “Nerf Rebelle Charmed Dauntless Blaster” he explained, still grinning, obviously proud of what he’d pulled off. Tony grinned back, finding his boyfriend’s pride in his work totally adorable.

   “Huh. Cool.” He said. He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Loki. “I die, you and Bruce and Rhodey get everything” declared as seriously as he could manage given the situation. Steve, in turn, pulled his own envelope out and handed it to Bucky.

   “Do I get all your shit punk?” Bucky asked, grinning. Steve laughed and nodded, motioning towards the envelope.

   “You and Sam. Have fun splitting it all.” He replied, grinning back. Bucky turned and looked at Sam.

   “I get the box under the bed. Trust me, you don’t want it” He declared, smirking. Sam stared at him, visibly grossed out.

   “It’s my sketchbooks!” Steve defended, face bright red.

   “They keep their sex toys in their closet” Natasha chimed in serenely. Sam didn’t look any less grossed out for knowing any of that.

   “Can we move on from their sex life? Please?” Sam asked, waving in Bucky and Steve’s direction.

 

**Seven!**

**Confess your sins.** **  
** **Ready for the moment of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent**

   Tony and Steve nodded and got into position, thought without taking their ten paces yet. “i’d ask if you if you have any sins you want to confess to, but you are waaay too innocent” Tony teased Steve as they looked at each other, grinning in excitement.

   “your list is long enough for the both of us I’m sure.” Steve returned, grinning back at him. Tony laughed and high fived Steve.

 

 **Number eight!** **  
****Your last chance to negotiate** **  
** **Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight…**

 

   Rhodey and Sam both rolled their eyes are they came over and stood between Steve and Sam, ready to play their parts. “So we’re agreed this is happening and there’s no sense trying to negotiate right?” Sam said, and Rhodey nodded.

   “Yeah. Same as last time. Let’s just let them do it.” He agreed. They both stepped off the “battlefield”, joining the others to watch.

 

 **Number nine!** **  
****Look ‘em in the eye, aim no higher** **  
****Summon all the courage you require** **  
** **Then count One two three four**

**Five six seven eight nine**

 

   Tony and Steve looked at each other as they held their guns at the ready and started taking their paces. It was silent, everyone watching in fascination. There was tension in the air, Nerf guns be damned. Tony supposed because no one knew if they were actually gotta hit each other or if one of them would miss.

 

 **Ten paces!** **  
** **Fire!**

 

   Thwack! Thwack! Tony and Steve both hit ten paces and fired. Tony hit Steve in the stomach and Steve hit Tony square in the chest. Tony looked down, grinned at the red paint smeared on him, the bullets having worked perfectly, and immediately started overdramatically fake dying. “Oh god! Ow! This is the end! I see the light!” He declared loudly while stumbling around and collapsing at Loki’s feet. “I love you darling. I’ll wait for you on the other side” He rasped out, putting his all into the performance, and let his eyes fall shut. Loki simply looked down at him for a moment, nudging him with his foot.

   “I’m going to go change, get breakfast, and crawl back into bed for nap” he declared after getting no response. Thor lit up at his brother’s plans.

   “Bruce and i are going to change and get breakfast as well. Would you like to join us brother?” He asked hopefully. Loki pretended to consider the offer for a moment before nodding.

   “Okay. But I insist on going to IHOP.” He said. He smirked when Tony made a miraculous return from the dead at the possibility of pancakes.

   “I’m in too!” He said happily. “Anyone else coming?” He asked, looking at everyone else to see what their plans were.

   “I’m going back to bed” Clint said, yawning and mussing up his hair. Natasha stripped next to him, having put on exercise clothes under her costume and wearing black sneakers with it.

   “I’m gonna go for a run” she said, putting the costume in a bag she’d brought with her and handing it to Clint to take back. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and took off. Rhodey and Sam were already headed off, chatting about something. Steve and Bucky were still there, but they were about to leave, their expressions made it clear they wanted to go back to bed, and not to get some more sleep.

   “Double date it is then!” Tony said, cheerfulness undeterred, hopping up off the ground. “Meet back here in thirty minutes?” He asked Thor and Bruce, who both nodded and headed off. Please, he turned and offered Loki an arm. “Would you allow me the honor of walking you to your dorm darling?” He asked, more sincerity than he’d intended slipping into the question. Loki smiled and nodded.

   “You may” he said, taking Tony’s arm. The two of them headed off, discussing other paint jobs and possible modifications for Nerf guns.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I might write more in this universe eventually. In particular, possibly Tony and Loki’s date.


End file.
